Kol the Tattle Tale
by Calie1
Summary: Where Caroline tires to defuse any situation that could, Kol is there to goad him.


Title: Kol the Tattle Tale

Rating: PG

Summary: Where Caroline tries to defuse any situation to infuriate Klaus, Kole is there to goad him.

* * *

><p>Caroline opened the door, peaking in and then prepared to make a mad dash to the shower before a body appeared in front of her, blocking her way and grinning. "What are you doing here!"<p>

"Surprise! Question is, where have you been? Someone has been awfully worried about your safety."

Caroline curled her lip in annoyance and tried to sidestep him. "Move."

"Uh uh," Kol shook his head, stepping closer and sniffing. "Blood. Has the goody two shoes little vampire been snacking on humans?" By her disgusted look he smiled and glanced down, noticing the spatter. Lowering his head towards her he took another sniff and smiled as she jumped back.

"Don't you come near me," she snapped and walked around him. "I don't like you."

"Now don't be cruel," Kol caught up with her and blocked her path again to the staircase. She glared, started to step to the side, but he followed her. Then she stepped to the other and he blocked that path. "Want to dance?" He joked, but she only glared. "Sooooo, got into a fight?"

"No, move." But he only smiled at her. "Kol..."

"Yes you did. Now that will be exciting when he finds out." At the wide eyed look on her face he knew that was exactly what she was trying to avoid. "Oh, is that the rush?"

"You evil little-."

"Come now, you're being rude. Don't you think he deserves to know, he was so worried," Kol crooned, faking concern while a ghost of a smile lingered on his face.

"I don't need your fake concern, all you want is something to goad him with for your own entertainment. Now move," Caroline growled, veins starting to swell.

"I thought relationships were about trust, being honest," Kol teased. She stepped to the side and he followed her, grinning. "It isn't fair to keep this from him."'

"Keep what from me?"

Caroline froze at the sound of the voice she had been dreading. It was calm, but lacking any kind of emotion. Kol on the other hand looked absolutely thrilled as he looked over her shoulder. Slowly, she turned and looked at Klaus. "Hey." His eyes narrowed on her and he was in front of in a second, grasping her arms and glaring down at her.

"What happened?" Klaus asked gravely.

She opened her mouth, ready to spin some kind of tail, but he would know. "I got cornered on the way back. Three vampires, I recognized them from the other night."

"Where?" Klaus asked sharply. She stared up a him, wide eyed. "This is out of your hands now. I tried doing it your way, I tired playing nice, and you know where it got me? Here. Hunting you down because your phone is dead. And now you're here with blood all over you. So now we're doing it my way."

"Wonderful."

"Shut up Kol," Klaus snapped without glancing at his brother. With a forced sigh he released Caroline's arms and raised his hands to her face, cupping it. "Even you have to realize this is crossing the line. Where did it happen love?"

His voice was gentle as he spoke, eyes beseeching her, but Caroline knew behind that facade there was a whole different monster waiting. She sighed, it wasn't that she was trying to protect the other vampires, they probably did deserve what they got. The problem was she felt guilty pushing Klaus into a violent situation he probably had been itching for. That was the last thing she wanted to be responsible for. Not telling him would most likely infuriate him even more, and he'd still find the vampires, mostly likely ripping out a few more hearts in the process just to find them. "I was picking up my dress from the other day. I was on the second floor of the parking garage," she finally responded reluctantly.

"Okay," he said softly and kissed her lips. She grasped his forearms in return, staring up into his eyes, pleadig. "It will be fine Caroline. Stay in the house." She nodded and he released her, turning and heading back towards the door. "Come on Kol."

"Finally!" Kol exclaimed in excitement, bounding after his brother, flashing Caroline a grin as he passed.

"Don't bring him back with you!" Caroline hollered behind them as the door closed.


End file.
